You take the lead
by Sonic fan passional
Summary: In excitement of the soon to be released game for Sonic forces but also in confusion on who is leader with Knuckles considered as such yet Sonic taking the lead, this fic's been written on nothing more than opinions of the author.


The scene starts off with Knuckle's bucker room with Knuckles coming in through the entrance and Sonic following along, taking a fifteen-degree left turn in the bunker room. While reaching the east side of the room, Knuckles turned round left in a 180 degree angle and raised his left hand at Sonic as a stop signal.

Sonic stopped in his tracks instantly and he puts his right fist on his right hip as he gives Knuckles his close attention with the Mobian echidna's face in his full view, waiting impatiently for him to speck.

"Now Sonic, I know it's going to feel weird taking charge of a team or resistance that you haven't formed…" Knuckles stated to Sonic only to stop mid sentence cause Sonic cut him off.

Whoa Knuckles hold on there." Sonic interrupted Knuckles, taking his clipped fist off his right hip and waving both his hands at Knuckles before putting both clipped fist back on his hips.

"Look I know you're happy to see that I'm alright knuckles, but just because I'm back here with you guys, it doesn't mean I have to take over your position as leader. Throughout the years when you were part of my team way back before Eggman finally got me out his way and took over, you've learned everything you knew about leadership from how I lead you and Tails as a team of our own. And because you learned from me on how to lead, you're using what you knew to form this resistance to uprise against Eggman during my absence and you've doing well so far. You don't need me to lead you anymore Knuckles. Besides, everyone's counting on you to lead in the uprising on that villain. I meant to be out there fighting Eggman and his bots with little me. But since Eggman finally took over, we're going to need help more than ever." Sonic convinced knuckles.

Knuckles took a moment to think about what Sonic just told him and he memorised on how he formed the entire resistance and how it's counting on him to lead them in the uprising against Eggman. But also thinking back on how Sonic led him and Tails as a team on a move and Knuckles led in the resistance when he's not on the move and how hard it would be for Sonic and his past self to take on an army of villains without someone siding with them. Then he looked at Sonic directly and nodded in response to him.

"You're right Sonic, it's too late to chance any positions in our resistance and we have less than three days to stop him. Now I know you're in a hurry to kick butt Sonic but could you go wait in the empty space near the exit please? Knuckles stated to Sonic.

"Sure Knuckles, but make it fast, okay." Sonic replied to knuckles before speeding off to the empty room near the exit of the resistance HQ.

A minute later, knuckles entered the empty room that Sonic's waiting for him in. Followed by a bright red wolf with cherry red pupil eyes, wearing alpine green and white army gloves, boots that are in the same colour, a pair of black glasses with a built in microphone and speakers and a utility belt equipped with some weapons to assist him in the fight. Getting a glimpse of the bright red male Mobain wolf, Sonic sped at knuckles and stopped right in fount of him keeping space of 35 kms between them, staring directly in his face at still keeping the small present smirk on his face.

"What's with the red wolf there?" Sonic asked knuckles referring to the bright red male Mobain fox there standing to the medium red echidna.

"Well Sonic, I thought about what you just said about having some help in taking down Eggman and his army, so I brought in a rookie to help you and your past self out there." Knuckles responded to Sonic with confidence that Sonic would work things out with the bright red male Mobain wolf.

Sonic turned his right at ten degrees and locked his eyes to the bright red male wolf's head. The bright red male Mobain wolf nervously raised his right-gloved hand and waved to Sonic before lowering it back down to his right side.

"Hey, you may not know me, but I do know you Sonic. I'm a big fan. I've seen on the news on how you stopped Eggman or any other villain from dominating Mobius for their evil selfish proposes, I've also been told everything by Knuckles, tails and the rest of the resistance in this HQ of your greatness, your legacy and I've been looking forward to fighting with you since I was informed you're in the HQ sir." The bright red male Mobain wolf stated to Sonic in a greeting manner.

Sonic nodded a response to the bright red male Mobain wolf, turned his head back to it's normal fountal position and averted his eyes back on Knuckles.

"So what's the catch?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Sonic, you take the lead." Knuckles answered Sonic.

Knuckles turned his head left and looked at the bright red male Mobain wolf.

"Rookie…" knuckles started.

Knuckles grabbed the bright red male Mobain wolf and shoved him forward, making him fall on the floor.

"…You just take good notes." Knuckles finished.

"KNUCKLES." Sonic lightly shouted at Knuckles as he stepped forward toward the bright red male Mobain wolf and crouched down to him.

Sonic placed his left gloved hand on the bright red male Mobain wolf's left shoulder and his right gloved hand on the foxes' stomach, lifted him up back on his feet. Let's go of the bright red male Mobain wolf and dusted him off a bit.

"You're okay?" Sonic asked the bright red male Mobain wolf.

"Yeah, thanks." The bright red male Mobain wolf answered Sonic.

Sonic nodded to the bright red male Mobain wolf in approval as Sonic let's go of him, then he turned to Knuckles, sped toward him and stopped right in fount of Knuckles who's all the while starring awkwardly at Sonic, going right in his face.

"First of all Knucklehead, deciding who should take what is no excuse to shove anyone on the ground and second, I already told you earlier Knuckles that I'm not taking leadership of this resistance. We've talked about this." Sonic pointed out to Knuckles.

"Whoa Sonic, buddy I know. I know." Knuckles replied to Sonic in a friendly manner while waving both his gloved knuckled hands at Sonic in defence trying to ease the tension between him and Sonic.

Knuckles then moved his arms forward, grabbed onto Sonic with his white-gloved knuckled hands by his shoulders, drew him closer and brought his mouth right to Sonic's left ear and his left ear to Sonic's mouth, moving his head forward and easy left.

"But I also remembered how good you are at leadership while on the move. I tried that while on the move like you do and I found that I have better chances in leadership when not on the move while you're a little better at this leading while moving. Also I figured out that this resistance might need two leaders. So I decided to make you the secret leader of our resistance so we can follow you and your share of the resistance to Eggman's base." Knuckles explained to Sonic in whisper so the bright red male Mobain wolf wouldn't hear him.

Sonic did a light nod to Knuckle's exploration and smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah, sure Knuckles. Even you couldn't be as good at this heroic stuff, beating Eggman and smashing bots as I am anyhow." Sonic responded to knuckles arrogantly finally accepting the task of taking the lead, which made the Mobain echidna lower his eyebrows, frown in annoyance.

He pushed Sonic away from him by a foot, making Sonic nearly fall off his feet with a whoa, but he managed to barely to keep his balance using his legs and slightly wobbling from the force of Knuckle's rough mayor push.

Then Sonic stood up firmly facing Knuckles, both of them glaring at each other in fount of the bright red male Mobain wolf as he witnesses the two in shocked reaction of the event happening before his eyes.

"Well you don't have to rub it in Sonic." Knuckles stated to Sonic in a low but serious tone annoyed at Sonic as he points an index finger at Sonic from his white-gloved left hand.

And you're right by the way, none of this would've happened if you haven't gone missing in the first place." Knuckles added.

"Look, It wasn't my intention to go missing on everyone okay. I was knocked out just to wake up and find myself in a cell and electronic hand cups." Sonic pointed out to Knuckles.

Knuckles gasped in reaction to hear what had really happened to his hedgehog buddy. In a moment, he relaxed his eyebrows and mouth muscles back to their normal positions on his face.

"I'm so sorry Sonic. I have no clue you had it that hard man." Knuckles apologized to Sonic in a calm manner as the bright red male Mobain wolf sigh in relief.

Sonic relaxed his face just as well and forgivingly smirked at Knuckle.

"It's okay, don't worry about it Knuckles, you wouldn't have known about it." Sonic resided to Knuckles.

Then Sonic puts a calm, yet serious look on his face, keeping his sight directly on knuckles.

"Anyway, there's something you should know." Sonic told Knuckles.

"What?" Knuckles asked Sonic curiously as he gives the blue blur a curious look.

"Eggman made himself a new machine. It looks like a pink fox with some marks on it's back. It looks almost organic but it shows no emotions, it has no mouth, hovers in the air, has a lightling bolt marking where it's right eye should be, has circle and ring markings on it's ears, fast and super powerful. It knocked me out on our first encounter, I've manased to get him back good, but he still got away by blasting me to a cliff at the green hill zone, or what's left of it with a massive energy blast." Sonic explained to Knuckles of his recent events, unaware that the bright red male Mobain wolf was listening in on what Sonic is explaining to Knuckle of the new and very powerful villain.

The bright red male Mobain fox felt his tension rose up from his own flash backs of the creep and clushed his army gloved hands into fists. Squeezing them tightly.

"INFINITE!" The bright red male Mobain fox shouted out, getting Sonic and Knuckle's attention since they both spun their heads at him in surprise reaction.

"Yeah that's it, how'd you know, you met him before?" Sonic responded to the bright red male Mobain wolf questionably.

"Yes. I've countered him before in a different location on Mobius, I tried to fight him, but he's beaten me." The bright red male Mobain wolf answered Sonic in explanation of Infinite on his side of the story.

"Sounds like he won't be beaten solo." Knuckles commented on the new villain.

Sonic spun his head back at Knuckles and set eyes directly at knuckle's face.

"Yeah Knuckles, it'll take a group to beat that creep. Anyway, Tails was there when we first encounted and I reckon the creep might be powered by that ruby Eggman tried to use on us when he was Robotnik many years ago." Sonic pronounced to Knuckles in agreement.

Knuckles brought his right white-gloved knuckled hand to his chin as he gets into thought on what to do about infinite with Sonic and the bright red male Mobain fox paid him their close attention. After thinking for twelve seconds of thinking, he looked at Sonic and got his right white-gloved hand off his chin to point an index finger from it to Sonic.

"You reckon Tails should help us on this Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Sure knucks. He's as much of a genius as Eggman and since he's happy I'm back and well, it should be no probs for him to find a weakness that we can take to our advantage." Sonic responded to Knuckles with such confidence and positivity for his best bud.

"Cool." Knuckles commented with a smirk to Sonic while he brought out his right white-gloved knuckled hand toward Sonic clamped into a fist.

Sonic clamped his left white-gloved hand into a fist brought it up and him and Knuckles fist bumped before unclamping their fist back into hands and letting them back to their sides.

"Anyway Sonic, we don't have much time here. We need you out there to lead us to Eggman's base while I lead everyone at our HQ to bring in any new members that survived his destruction who are willing to strike back at Eggman okay buddy." Knuckles informed Sobnic.

"Sure thing Knuckles, I just need to get little me first." Sonic responded to knuckles confentently.

Sonic super sped out of the empty space near the HQ's exit and zoomed right over to the command post where classic is with Tails and stops right in fount of him.

"Hey little me, I hope you're ready cause we have to go now." Sonic informed classic Sonic.

Classic Sonic nodded in positive response to his taller, classic self to let him that he's ready, then the two Sonics looked back at Tails who averted his eyes at them.

Okay guys, watch out for attacks and avoid getting hit at all costs and good luck out there." Tails advised the two Sonics

Both Sonics gave Tails a wide smile, a nod and a thumbs up of approval, which Tails returned to the two of them.

Both Sonics left tails to his task and sped back to Knuickles and the bright red male Mobain wolf at the empty space near the HQ's exit with modern Sonic leading classic Sonic. At the precise moment they sped back in, the bright red male Mobain wolf widened his eyes in shocked reaction of the two Sonic's that only sped back in on reaction on how the two of them look exactly alike expect for the age, height and wright. But his focus is mainly on classic Sonic, since it's the first time he'd ever saw classic, pointing an index finger from his right army gloved hand at classic Sonic who as modern looked back at him and Knuckles.

"So you're Sonic from the past yeah?" The bright reed male Mobain wolf asked classic.

Classic Sonic gave the bright red male Mobain wolf a nod of positive response as a yes, having to use body and hand languages due to his inability of speech.

The bright red male Mobain wolf felt his body filled up with excitement out of the astonishment of whom he's seeing before his very eyes.

"Oh my gosh, so the black hole theory is true. You can really travel through time by wormholes.

Modern Sonic and knuckles both turned their attention to the bright red male Mobain wolf.

"Yeah, but the worm holes were made from time stones, a time eater and a ruby stone." Modern Sonic informally butted in."

The bright red male Mobain wolf smiled widely at what he believed would be the new chapter for the black hole theory.

"This is incredible. I should write this as an add up to the black hole theory." The bright red male Mobain wolf stated.

"Well it's has to wait till later bud. But right now, we got a world to save and an army of villains to beat, so let's roll." Sonic pointed out to the bright red male Mobain wolf that wiped his smile off his face.

But he quickly brushed off the negative gave a small smirk, knowing he'll have plenty of time to write it out after the battle's over, if he survived. Then him and the two Sonic's started heading to the HQ's exit, only for modern Sonic to be called back by Knuckles.

"SONIC!" Knuckles called out.

Modern Sonic stopped his tracks and turned left at 180 degree angle toward Knuckles irritated, giving the medium red echidna his full attention as he rushed toward modern Sonic, stopped right in fount of him, set his eyes and face directly to Sonic's face and smiled at him in a friendly and present manner manner

"You and your group be careful out there okay. You and Sonic are the best hopes we have in stopping Eggman."

Sonic brushed off his irritation and smirked at Knuckles.

"We'll be fine Knuckles. Besides, we got rookie there to help us out. You and the others just make sure to get anyone who is willing to fight Eggman on our HQ and umm, take care of Tails for me okay. If he asked about me tell him I'm doing fine." Sonic stated to knuckles.

Knuckles widened his smile for modern Sonic and nodded positive to him in response.

"I will and I'll make sure to keep Tails happy and positive Sonic." Knuckles promised Sonic.

"Thanks Knuckles. You'll make a very good leader for this HQ. Sonic thanked Knuckles with a compliment.

"It's good to have you back Sonic." Knuckles told Sonic.

"And I'm happy to be back. See you Guys at Eggman's base. Modern Sonic responded to Knuckles.

Modern Sonic turned left at an 180 angle and immediately sped off in a boost to catch up to his younger self and the bright red male Mobain wolf which took nineteen and a half seconds.

Catching a glimpse of Sonic coming up fount and and heading back to normal super speed, the bright red male Mobain wolf averted his eyes toward modern Sonic.

"What took you so long?" The bright red male Mobain wolf asked modern Sonic.

"Sorry guys, I got held up by knuckles a bit." Sonic apologised to the two.

Later at dusk on the same day, the bright red male Mobain wolf had a giant robot of Eggman's tied up with one of his special weapons anti clockwise and after he's finished with his part the two Sonics finished it off with their homeing attacks. After landing on their feet, they joined the bright red male Mobain wolf and they sped off together, continuing on their way to Eggman's base, only to find another model of a giant robot in their path.

It spotted them but before getting a chance to shoot them down, the two Sonic's leaped up at the giant robot and brought it down with a spin dash from each of them, making it lose balance and fall on the ground before they finished it off.

The three continued on their way when knuckles called Modern Sonic by communicator.

"Hey Sonic, how you and the group doing out there?" Knuckles asked Sonic greet fully.

"Were doing fine knuckles, were not so far from Eggman"s base now." Sonic informed Knuckles.

"You just make sure to have the resistance show up as soon as we're there okay." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Anyway, I thought we should communicate by head signals while the entire resistance is with us, so it won't cost you your reputation as commander. We'll give each other nods to signify we're ready to attack, what do you say Knucks?" Modern Sonic suggested to Knuckles.

"Alright, let's go for it." Knuckles agreed.

"Thanks Knuckles, I'll see you later." Sonic thanked Knuckles in all the while communicating with him still running with the group to stay on track.

And so the trio continued on their way for their next missions.


End file.
